Love is strong
by Dark-Sly
Summary: Las cosas aparecen cuando y donde menos lo esperas. Capitlo 7 "Acorralados": -Salgamos de aquí – murmuró Ginny. -No aun- respondió Draco en su oído. Ella se estremeció.
1. hoy por mi, mañana por ti

Holaa!!! esta es mi nueva historia , otro D/G jejejee. Espero que les guste. Solo tomo en cuenta los hechos hasta el libro 6. Todo sucede varios años despues de Hogwarts.

N/A: los personajes y nombres relacionados con harry potter pertenecen a la Warner bros y a J.K.Rowling .

Todo lo que este escrito en cursiva son pensamientos

* * *

Capitulo uno: Hoy por mi, mañana por ti. 

Lugar: Ministerio de magia.

Sujeto: Ginebra Weasley

Ginebra trabaja en el departamento de juegos y deportes mágicos, a pesar que le habían ofrecido una plaza en la academia de aurors. Según ella ya había tenido suficientes encuentros con magos tenebrosos para querer más, así que decidió realizar su carrera en lo que mas le gustaba: quidditch. Desgraciadamente no tenía el suficiente talento para formar parte de algún equipo pero estaba muy conforme organizando los torneos y socializando con los jugadores más famosos, además de conseguir los mejores lugares para ver los partidos. Últimamente estaba muy ocupada en la organización del torneo de equipos de Gran Bretaña. Escoger los lugares para los partidos era una tarea tediosa, las ciudades prácticamente se peleaban por ser sedes.

Un memo le llego volando.

Ginny, donde estas?

Te recuerdo que hoy íbamos a almorzar

Hermione

-Oh, dios!-miro su reloj , llegaría 20 minutos mas tarde de los acordado-Herm me matara.

Tomo su cartera, desapareció y reapareció en el comedor del ministerio. Podría haber utilizado los elevadores pero ya había hecho esperar mucho a su amiga. El comedor era, por lo menos, el doble del comedor de Hogwarts, con un montón de mesas. Por suerte no le fue difícil encontrar a su amiga.

-Lo siento tanto, es que me he ahogado en papeleo –dijo sentándose enfrente de la castaña

-No te preocupes Ginny, ordenamos?-respondió hermione con una sonrisa.

-Si-

Hermione Granger , ahora de Weasley, trabajaba para el ministerio en el departamento para cooperación mágica. Era una excelente mediadora. Una vez a la semana, generalmente los miércoles, se reunían para almorzar y conversar.

-y con esto del baile en honor al ministro de Irlanda, me volví loca no sabes lo difícil que es complacer… – comento Hermione

-Cuando es?-pregunto Ginny sorprendida

-El viernes, por eso están todos tan tensos- Hermione vio la expresión de sorpresa de Ginny-Te envié la invitación hace un mes.

-Hace un mes? Hermione, sabes que apenas recuerdo lo que hice ayer- Ginny abrió los ojos- Hace un mes que se sabe del baile y nadie me ha invitado.

-Seguro suponen que iras con Harry-trato de reconfortarla Hermione.

-Ni siquiera el lo hizo, supongo que ira con esa novata nueva-

-Sharon?-

-Si ella, últimamente los he visto muy juntitos. Pero eso no importa, tendré que preguntar yo. Alguien guapo.- dijo Ginny mas para si misma que para Hermione.

-Guapo? Quieres salir con un adonis aunque sea malvado?-pregunto seriamente Hermione.

-Es solo un filtro, luego los divido en buenos y malos- respondió sonriendo.

Mientras Hermione terminaba su postre, una torta de chocolate, Ginny revisaba su agenda. Ya había descartado varios, los que estaban de novios, casados, con los que no hablaba.

-Bien, encontré uno perfecto. Oliver Wood, un buen amigo, seguramente no le molestara-

-Que no estaba de gira con su equipo en América?-

-Oh, si…mmm…colin?-

Y así paso el resto de la hora, para mala fortuna de Hermione, rechazando a los posibles candidatos para Ginny.

-Bueno, ya fue, intentare con el primero que se cruce- dijo muy decidida

-Ginny, si prestaras más atención no tendrías estos problemas-

-Si, el primero que se cruce. Oh ahí viene -

Una figura se iba acercando a ellas. Alto, delgado pero no tanto, pose elegante.

-Granger, tu jefe te busca -

-Pero mira que hora es, bueno Ginny después seguimos, Malfoy- Hermione se levanto de la mesa rápidamente.

-Malfoy-saludo amablemente Ginny.

Draco Malfoy seguía siendo tan rubio y de piel clara como lo era en Hogwarts. Su mirada arrogante aun existía.

-Weasley- respondió y siguió caminado. Ginny lo observo alejarse.

Malfoy no estaba mal, era una pareja ideal, salvo por un pequeñísimo problema:

_El nunca querrá ir conmigo. Un poco de persuasión no estará de mas_-pensó Ginny.

Si algo había aprendido del diario de Tom Riddle, además no responder cuando un libro te habla, era que siempre hay una forma de conseguir las cosas. La primera era que las personas siempre anhelan algo y si uno puede "cumplir el sueño", ellos harían lo mismo por uno, un intercambio de favores mejor dicho. O en el peor caso, chantaje barato. Según Tom ese era la opción menos productiva, la otra persona tendría rencor hacia uno y apenas pueda, te clava el puñal por la espalda. No, no lo mejor era tener una relación amistosa con la victima, eh perdón, el interesado.

Busco a Draco por el salón con la mirada. Que podría querer? No poseía la riqueza que tuvo en la época de Hogwarts, pero tampoco parecía hacerle falta nada, al menos nada que ella pudiera conseguir. Termino su postre y volvió a su oficina.

Era la décima mes que leía el mismo párrafo sin comprender lo que decía. Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no escuchó cuando la llamaron, varias veces.

-Weasley!-

Ginny parpadeo varias veces.

-Si?-

Era Cormac Mclaggen , ex Gryffindor, un tipo insoportable.

-Si, Señor?- pregunto Ginny. Además era un superior, no su jefe, el estaba a cargo de otros pero según el, su puesto era lo suficientemente importante para mandar a todo el departamento.

-Ve al nivel dos y recoge el informe sobre las medidas de seguridad del campeonato, debe estar archivado con el número 1568-7, vamos que el tiempo vuela. – ordeno

_Maldito dictador, que no tiene secretarias? _

Ginny se apresuro y salio de la oficina antes que Cormac siguiera hablando. Subió al ascensor y presiono el botón correspondiente al nivel 2, el departamento de seguridad mágica. Al llegar al piso, se dio cuenta de que no sabia a quién debía pedírselo. Entro por la puerta correspondiente al cuartel de aurors y busco a alguien que no estuviera ocupado.

-Disculpe-

-Si?-respondió una chica-Puedo ayudarte?

_Merlín, acaso puedo tener mas mala suerte? _

Era Sharon Gibas, una chica de unos 20 años, estaba haciendo una pasantia en el cuartel antes de terminar con la carrera de auror, bajo la supervisión del niño-que-vivió-y vivió.

Ginny uso su mejor sonrisa.

-Tengo que recoger un documento con la etiqueta 1568-7-

-Sobre el quidditch supongo –Ginny asintió-Bueno, debes pedírselo al señor Fourier, esta en los cubículos del fondo-

-Muchas gracias-

La pelirroja avanzo por un pasillo largo hasta llegar a un cubículo que tenia el nombre de Jack Fourier. El hombre estaba detrás de una silla dándole la espalda buscando algo en los archiveros.

-ejem, ejem- tosió Ginny para hacer notar su presencia

El señor se dio vuelta.

-Si?-pregunto alzando una ceja

-Tu no eres Fourier!-grito la pelirroja

-Obviamente no, que quieres?-

-Necesito este documento, 1568-7- Ginny trato de relajarse. Tal vez era una señal del destino que Malfoy estuviera ahí.-Que haces aquí?

-Estoy suplantando a Fourier-

Draco empezó a buscar en los cajones, mientras Ginny miraba a las personas que pasaban por ahí. Entre ellas pudo ver a un chico de pelo negro mal peinado parado en la entrada del cubículo de enfrente. Hablaba animadamente con alguien más.

_Que no sea Sharon, que no sea Sharon _

Pensó la pelirroja. Si lo admitía, estaba celosa de Sharon , sabia que era una buena chica pero no soportaba verla tan cerca de SU Harry. Su Harry, bueno habían salido pero terminaron y siguieron siendo amigos por mutuo acuerdo, sin embargo, donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan y varias. Volvió a mirar a Draco y se le ocurrió una idea. Con preguntar no perdería nada, salvo su dignidad.

-Ya me canse! Accio documento!-grito ya sin paciencia . Una carpeta que estaba en el escritorio salio volando hacia su mano.

-Malfoy?-pregunto Ginny

-Ya aquí están tus papeles, puedes irte-

-Ven conmigo al baile-dijo rápidamente la chica

A Draco se le cayeron los papeles de la sorpresa.

-Que?-pregunto incrédulo

-Que vengas conmigo al baile-repitió Ginny

-y por que crees que yo haría eso?-

-No lo se, dímelo tu. Que te gustaría a cambio?- Ginny sonrió.

-Obviamente nada que tenga que ver contigo-Draco puso una cara de asco pero Ginny seguía sonriendo.

-Que bien! Por que esto no tiene que ver conmigo. Te gusta el quidditch, cierto?-Ginny siguió a hablando sin dejarlo contestar-Resulta que tengo una entrada extra para el campeonato-

-Crees que por una entrada correría esa vergüenza de bailar contigo ¿-le respondió el rubio

-No, pero tal vez por entradas a los partidos del campeonato, sector VIP, transporte y estadía pagos. Que me dices?-

Ginny sabía que no podía rechazar una propuesta así, Draco Malfoy tenía plata pero al sector VIP, no podría acceder salvo que fuese íntimo amigo del ministro de magia, algo que no era. Vamos era un campeonato que nadie querría perderse, excepto Hermione.

Mientras pensaba que hacer, Draco miro hacia donde estaba mirando la pelirroja. Potter.

-Bien Weasley, acepto tu propuesta –

-De acuerdo –Ginny estaba sonriendo

_Que brujo podría resistirse al quidditch? _

_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado._

Darksly


	2. A man for all seasons

MUchas gracias por los reviews!!! ahorita los contesto.

N/A: los personajes y nombres relacionados con harry potter pertenecen a la Warner bros y a J.K.Rowling .

Todo lo que este escrito en cursiva son pensamientos

* * *

Capitulo 2: A man for all seasons

Sujeto : Draco Malfoy

Lugar : Residencia de Draco Malfoy, Londres muggle

Draco salio de la ducha, miro al espejo, limpió con la mano el vapor de agua y un hombre de ojos claros le devolvió la mirada. Tenía 26 años y hacia diez que trabajaba para la orden del fénix y cuatro para el ministerio. Empezó siendo un espía pero en el apogeo de la guerra dejo su doble vida y terminó peleando codo a codo con Harry Potter. Después de terminar la carrera de auror, consiguió un puesto en el ministerio en el cuartel pero tuvo que empezar desde muy abajo para llegar a donde estaba, estar marcado con la marca tenebrosa era un obstáculo. Se miro en el espejo e hizo una mueca.

_Irónico, ahora yo también soy un cicatrizado._

En sexto año, el niño-que-vivió le lanzo una maldición que le dejo una leve marca en su pecho, por suerte Severus lo había curado a tiempo, prácticamente le salvo la vida.

Luego de peinarse y lavarse los dientes se dirigió a su habitación. En la cama había dejado el traje para esa noche: Un smoking negro. Moría por ver las caras de sorpresa cuando vieran a la pelirroja y a el juntos. Por que había aceptado ir con ella? Muy bien no lo sabía pero seguramente no iba a ser una noche común y corriente, además la perspectiva de ir al campeonato de quidditch era muy alentadora. Le hacia acordar los viejos tiempos cuando todavía estaba su padre, sin voldemort, sin mortifagos. Ahora no podía darse el lujo de comprar entradas en la mejor ubicación y conseguir lo mejor de todo, no ya no. Pero le gustaba vivir como vivía ahora, una vida simple.

Se miro en el espejo para atarse el moño. Había algo que no perdió, la vanidad. Siempre quería estar arreglado y elegante por eso no perdió el porte Malfoy. Todo un galán, según la revista Corazón de bruja.

Miro el reloj de su mesa de luz 7:30, en cualquier momento llegaría el auto del ministerio, después pasaba por la casa de Ginebra y se iban derecho al ministerio donde se celebraba el baile. Tomo su abrigo y espero en la puerta del edificio.

Tras unos minutos de espera apareció un auto negro, el auto se detuvo y Draco entro.

* * *

Sujeto : Ginebra Weasley 

Lugar : Residencia de Ginebra Weasley y Harry Potter, Londres muggle

Ginny vivía con Harry desde hacia unos dos años. Ron y Harry vivían en ese departamento y ella vivía con Hermione pero cuando su hermano se caso con la castaña y se mudo con ella, a Ginny le quedaban dos opciones: Ocupar el ex – cuarto de Ron o se volvía a la madriguera. No quería volver a su casa más que nada por que Molly la controlaba y la quería emparejar con un auror conocido de Ron.

-Es un buen chico-le decía su madre

-No quiero salir con el _- Me hace acordar a Percy, siempre tan…tan correcto y aburrido _

Así que decidió probar vivir con Harry, al principio era un poco incomodo por que recién habían terminado pero poco a poco se fue transformando en su hogar.

Harry después de preguntarle un millón de veces con quien iba a ir se fue apurado.

-No! Ya llego tarde –se quejo

El tenia que revisar la seguridad por eso se había ido temprano por suerte para Ginny, explicarle que hacia Draco en su casa iba a ser algo problemático, si, pero seguramente muy divertido.

El cuarto de Ginny era un caos, vestidos, zapatos, carteras por doquier. Se decidió por un vestido azul muy oscuro y zapatos del mismo color. De peinado se hizo un rodete y dejo algunos bucles sueltos.

-Perfecto, termine a tiempo. Malfoy llegara en cualquier….-

Ring ring!!!

-…momento-

Tomo su capa y salio del departamento. Draco estaba reclinado sobre la pared de la entrada de espaldas a ella, aparentemente impaciente, mirando el reloj. Ginny abrió la puerta y Draco se voltio para mirarla. Ambos sonrieron.

-Seguro que daremos de que hablar hoy- Draco le ofreció el brazo

Draco ayudo a Ginny a entrar al auto.

-Chofer privado, Malfoy?-

-Algo así, beneficios de auror-Draco guiño un ojo

Para llegar a la fiesta había distintas entradas de acuerdo a la zona. La aparición y la red flu estaban suspendidas y entrar todos por la entrada de visitantes iba a ser algo caótico para tanta gente, así que habían habilitado varias como la de San Mungo en distintas partes de la ciudad. Idea de Hermione.

-Que sucede, Charles?-pregunto Draco

-Hay mucho tráfico -respondió el chofer

- Vamos a llegar tarde?-pregunto Ginny

-Si no avanza, unos veinte minutos o media hora –le informo Charles

-No soporto ser impuntual –murmuro Ginny

-Por lo menos la gente verá nuestra gran entrada –

Ginny rodó los ojos.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que el auto volvió a avanzar por una de las avenidas. Llegaron hasta una casa antigua enfrente de un parque. Draco ayudo a Ginny a bajar del auto. Abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con una recepcionista-

-Nombres por favor-

-Ginebra Weasley-

-Draco Malfoy-

-Vienen juntos?-

-Si-respondió Draco

-Bueno este es la mesa que les toco – la mujer le entrego un sobre a Draco-por esta puerta por favor-

Entraron en un cuarto del tamaño que un guardarropa y apenas se cerro la puerta empezaron a descender. Cuando llegaron al piso la puerta se abrió dejando ver el majestuoso atrio del ministerio. Había mucha gente con sus túnicas de gala dirigiéndose al comedor donde se realizaría la fiesta. El salón comedor estaba irreconocible. Habían encantado el techo para que pareciese el cielo, como el de Hogwarts. Había mesas de 10 personas repartidas por el salón dejando el medio vacío creando una gran pista de baile. Al final había una mesa más atrayente que las demás, la de los ministros y otra gente importante. Todavía nadie había ocupado los asientos.

Apenas se adentraron en el salón, varios ojos se posaron sobre ellos. Draco abrió el sobre que le había entregado la recepcionista.

-Mesa 15- leyó en voz alta

Ginny trato de buscar la mesa con la mirada. La mayor parte de la gente había llegado, solo había unos pocos asientos libres.

-Creo que es esa-Draco señalo una mesa su derecha

A medida que se fueron acercando pudieron ver con quienes iban a pasar la velada.

-No lo puedo creer-dijo Ginny

-Pudo haber sido peor -

Se sentaron en los dos asientos libres en la mesa, entre Harry y Ron.

Ginny se sentó del lado de Harry tratando de huir de la mirada de su hermano.

-Por que tardaron tanto?-pregunto Ron

-De verdad quieres saberlo, Weasley?-le pregunto Malfoy sonriendo.

_Esto si que va ser interesante _

Las otras dos parejas que estaban en la mesa, eran conocidos de Hermione, muy agradables.

Después de que cada uno ocupara sus asientos, el ministro ingles hizo su aparición: Rufus Scrimgeour.

-Damas y caballeros, muchas gracias por venir, he aquí nuestro invitado de honor el nuevo ministro de magia Irlandés: Christopher Scott-

Un hombre alto y de mirada calida apareció detrás de Scrimgeour.

-Muchas gracias por estar aquí esta noche, me siento muy afortunado de estar con ustedes, no quiero demorar mucho esto, que empiece la fiesta!-

Muchos aplausos.

Un menú para cada persona apareció en la mesa. Ginny ordeno la carne asada y Draco pidió pollo. Los platos aparecían mágicamente.

-Si que han transformado el salón, Herm- comento Ginny

-La verdad que ha quedado bastante bien- respondió la castaña

-Si que eres modesta, ha quedado precioso. –Ginny el techo –me gustaría que se quedara así, me hace acordar a Hogwarts-

-Que dijiste? no te escuché. Ron cambiemos de lugar

-No, desde aquí puedo controlar a Malfoy-murmuro Ron

-Y por que me quieres controlar?- Draco se metió en la conversación

Ron no dijo nada solamente miro a Ginny.

-Temes que le haga algo a tu hermana?- Ron solamente lo miro- No me parece mal que la cuides.

El rostro de Ron se tranquilizo, pero Draco agrego:

-Lastima que no estuviste en el trayecto de venida hacia aquí –Draco sonrió y volvió a su plato.

Ginny esta muy colorada y Ron también pero era un rojo de furia.

-Es una broma, Weasley. Ante todo yo soy un caballero. Hermione si quieres hablar con Ginebra puedes sentarte en mi lugar –

-No hace falta Malfoy, cambiemos –dijo Ron levantándose de la silla.

Ginny pasó el tiempo hablando con Hermione y Draco con Harry, a diferencia de Ron ellos dos se llevaban bastante bien.

Tras comer, las luces se fueron apagando. Los dos ministros y sus parejas estaban en el centro del salón. Scrimgeour amplifico su voz y dijo:

-Que comience el baile-

-Quieres bailar?-le pregunto Draco

-Me encajaría- respondió Ginny sonriendo.

Tomo la mano del rubio y se dirigieron hacia la pista de baile. Ya había bastante gente bailando. A penas llegaron a la pista, la música cambio a un tema lento.

Draco tomo a Ginny por la cintura y ella apoyo una mano en su hombro.

-Espero que no seas dos pies izquierdos-le dijo Draco

_Pero quien se cree , tchaikosky? _

Ginny sonrió de una forma misteriosa y levanto la vista para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Te aseguro que no-

Empezaron a bailar, Draco guiaba. Dieron una vuelta y …

-Auh!-Draco grito, Ginny lo había pisado-Que no me dijiste que bailabas bien?-

-Nunca dije eso, me preguntaste si tenía dos pies izquierdos, te respondí que no. Mejor dicho son unos cuatro, la verdad que el vals no se me da muy bien – Ginny dijo esto muy rápido

- Ya veo- hizo una pausa.

* * *

Sujeto: Draco Malfoy 

Lugar: Pista de baile, salón comedor del ministerio

Recibir un pisotón ya de por si duele bastante, pero cuando lo hacen con ganas y con unos tacos puntiagudos, no hay zapato que te salve del dolor.

_Así que la pelirroja quiere jugar _

-Entonces tendré que enseñarte – Draco la acerco más a el

-Que?-pregunto con hilito de voz Ginny bastante sorprendida por la reacción del rubio

-Si, estamos en un baile, y hay que bailar si no sabes te enseñare-le explico el chico.

-Por que? –

-Y que haces en un baile si no, comer?-

-El problema es que yo se bailar-

-A si? Pues no lo parece-

Ginny se alejo de el

-Lo que pasa es que mi compañero no me motiva-

Draco la miro incrédulo. Ella se alejo de el y emprendió el camino hacia la mesa. Ginny se sentó.

-que yo no te motivo?!Tu no me motivas!-le exclamo Draco

-Pues ve a bailar con alguna de ellas-Ginny señaló un grupo de chicas que los miraban -Seguramente alguna de ellas te motivaran más que yo-

Draco suspiró y se sentó al lado de Ginny.

-No, pues resulta que yo vine contigo, por lo tanto tú eres mi pareja de baile-

- Bien, esperemos que pasen los lentos, después vamos a bailar-

Diez minutos después estaban los dos en la pista de baile mostrando sus destrezas, hasta había gente que los veía bailar.

-Hacemos un receso? –pregunto Draco muy acalorado

-Cansado, tan temprano?-pregunto Ginny con una sonrisa de superioridad

-Para nada, solo me quito el saco y vuelvo-

Fue apresuradamente a la mesa, Potter y su acompañante estaban muy cariñosos entre ellos, así que trato se hacerlo rápido. La mayoría de los hombres que estaban bailando estaban en camisa, la verdad que los comprendía después de un tiempo de estar bailando se sentía bastante calor ahí dentro. Se quito el saco y se arremango la camisa hasta los codos.

-Aquí estoy- Draco apareció detrás de Ginny sorprendiéndola

-Pensé que te habías escapado de mí-

-Eso quisieras-

Draco hizo girar a Ginny, de repente no la vio más. La empezó a buscar hasta que escucho que ella decía algo desde el piso.

-Que paso?-pregunto ayudándola a ponerse de pie, lo tomo de los brazos y sintió dolor en su brazo izquierdo, estuvo apunto de soltarla, por suerte ella ya se había incorporado.

-Creí ver a alguien…Ay!-Ginny se quejo cuando estuvo de pie

-Que sucede? Estas bien?-pregunto Draco preocupado

-No puedo caminar, creo que me doble el tobillo – respondió mirando sus pies.

Draco la ayudó a ir hasta su mesa y sentarse. Gracias a Merlín, Potter ya no estaba. Ginny se subió un poco la falda para dejar al descubierto los pies.

-Si, me lo doble, apenas lo puedo mover –

-Iré a llamar a Charles, y te acompañare a tu casa , si? Ahora vuelvo

* * *

Sujeto: Ginebra Weasly 

Lugar: Casa de Ginny

Draco la había ayudado a trasladarse hasta llegar a su cómodo sofá en la sala.

-Estoy seguro que hay un hechizo, pero no logro recordarlo-le dijo Draco desde la cocina – Tienes suerte, quedaron unos 4 cubitos de hielo, ya te has caído varias veces?-

_Que no puede quedarse en una sola personalidad: lindo y amable. No, por supuesto que no siempre tiene que aparecer el hurón maniático. _

Ginny lo vio salir de la cocina y se quedo con la mente en blanco. Llevaba algunos botones de la camisa abierta, pues su moño había quedado en una silla junto a su saco y capa. Tenía el pelo despeinado por el baile y por el esfuerzo de levantarla. Si que las escritoras de corazón de bruja tenían razón, el tenia su encanto.

_Me habré golpeado la cabeza también?_

Draco puso el hielo dentro de una servilleta y se la puso en el tobillo a Ginny.

-Creo que en la estantería hay algún libro de primeros auxilios, no te molestaría fijarte – le pregunto Ginny

-No, para nada-

Se acerco al mueble y empezó a leer el lomo de los libros.

-Ah, es justo el que me dieron en la academia- comento

_Cuanto tiempo tardara para darse cuenta de que Harry vive conmigo? _

-Aquí esta, es un no-verbal-

Draco se acerco a ella y apunto su pie con su varita. Un rayo de color blanco salio envolviendo el tobillo de Ginny.

-Bien, eso bastara. Mañana ya podrás caminar- Cerró el libro y lo dejo arriba de la mesa de te.

-Muchas gracias, Draco-

-De nada-

Ginny miro el brazo de Draco, tenía un vendaje.

-Que te sucedió?-pregunto la pelirroja

-Nada, es solo ….- su mirada se oscureció

-Ya entiendo, aun no desaparece?-

-No, dicen que con el tiempo- Draco se levanto (estaba sentado al lado de Ginny-Será mejor que me vaya antes de que llegue Potter-

-Pensé que no te habías dado cuenta-

-Soy un auror, es mi trabajo darme cuenta- Draco empezó a recoger sus cosas

-Sonaste muy como james bond – comento Ginny

-Como quien? – pregunto Draco

-No importa, alguien muggle –explico Ginny

-Bueno Ginebra, espero verte el lunes-

-Gracias por todo Draco-

Sonrió antes de salir.

* * *

Fin del capitulo

Quiero hacer una aclaracion sobre el nombre del cap. A man for all seasons , es una cancion que escribio Robie Williams para una pelicula llamada Jhonny English, esta muy buena jeje. Le puse asi por que la letra me hizo acordar a Draco.

Saludoss!!!!!!!!!

DArksly


	3. El concilio Weasley

Hola!!! muchas gracias por los reviews. Aqui esta el capitulo 3 tenia pensado subirlo durante el fin de semana pero tuve algunos contratiempos u.u espero que les guste.

Una aclaracion en el capitulo anterior donde dice "pero quien se cree tchaikosky(se escribe Tchaikovsky) quise decir Barishnikov ¬¬

N/A: los personajes y nombres relacionados con harry potter pertenecen a la Warner bros y a J.K.Rowling .

Todo lo que este escrito en cursiva son pensamientos

* * *

Capitulo 3: El concilio Weasley 

Sujeto: Ginny Weasley

Lugar: Habitación de Ginny

El despertador sonó a todo volumen, Ginny abrió los ojos con mucho esfuerzo. Una de las cosas que menos le gustaban, era levantarse temprano. Se levanto de la cama bostezando y buscó sus pantuflas debajo de la cama. Tomo la bata de la silla y salió. Harry ya estaba vestido y había preparado el desayuno.

-No me digas que se me hizo tarde – Ginny puso cara de desesperación –otra vez

-No, tengo que ir antes al ministerio, al parecer encontraron pista de mortifagos- Harry terminó su café-Ah y lee el profeta, te parecerá interesante, nos vemos luego-

Beso a Ginny en la mejilla y se fue.

Ginny se sentó donde había estado Harry sentado, tomo unas tostadas y las untó con manteca. Empezó a hojear el diario mientras comía. Hasta que lo encontró. Era sobre el baile, había varias fotos del ministro, invitados y ellos: Un hombre rubio bailando muy pegado a ella. Había un comentario de la foto.

Draco Malfoy (auror) junto con su enamorada Ginebra Weasley

Leyó varias veces la oración sin poder creer lo que decía:

_Su enamorada, su enamorada, su enamorada…._

-Pero quien redactó esto?-murmuro . Buscó al pie de página

_Romilda Vane _

-Era de suponerse-frunció el entrecejo

Después de terminar el desayuno, se bañó, vistió y se fue al ministerio. Tomó un autobús rojo de dos pisos que la dejó a una cuadra del caldero chorreante y desde allí fue por red flu. La aparición solo estaba permitida entre territorios mágicos desde la caída de Voldemort.

Llegó al ministerio y entró en uno de los ascensores. Cada vez que se detenía en un piso entraba más gente. Después de unos golpecitos pudo salir del ascensor, llegó a su escritorio y suspiró. Unos memos llegaron volando y se posaron sobre su escritorio. Ginny los abrió.

"Ven ya para acá"

"Reunión en lo de papá"

"Ginny, necesito hablar contigo cuando llegues ve a mi oficina"

"Discusión en la oficina de padre"

Todos esos mensajes escritos por diferentes personas de la misma familia.

_Habrán leído el profeta? No creo que hayan creído eso._

No le quedaba otra que ir. Entró en la oficina de su padre, sus hermanos ya estaban sentados.

-Hola?-saludó Ginny

-Ginebra siéntate-dijo George

Ginny se sentó en la silla que era de su padre. Se sentía como si la estuvieran juzgando por un crimen que había cometido. Casi todos los Weasleys hombres estaban, menos Charlie que estaba en Rumania, todos con expresión seria.

-Tenemos que hacerte unas preguntas-Dijo Fred

-Por que fuiste con Draco Malfoy al baile?-pregunto Percy.

Percy Weasley se había amigado con su familia aunque les costó un poco perdonarlo, incluso los gemelos lo hicieron rogar, pero su madre insistió y dijo que todos merecían una segunda oportunidad. A Ginny le daba lo mismo, Percy no la molestaba, además el le consiguió el puesto de trabajo.

-Acordamos que no íbamos a ir directo al punto!-se quejó Ron -Por que fuiste con el?-

-y por que no?-preguntó Ginny

-Por que es Malfoy!-dijo Ron

-Ron, tranquilízate –expresó Arthur-no es necesario gritar-

-Ginny, lo que nos molesta es que no hallas avisado con quien ibas –explicó tranquilamente Bill

- Por que si sabíamos de ante mano, Malfoy- Ron hizo un gesto de ahorcado-

-Jejeje. No les avisé por que se lo pregunté un día antes del baile-explico con calma Ginny-

-Que tu qué!-exclamaron todos

-Ejem, ejem-

_Hablando del rey de roma_

Draco Malfoy estaba en la puerta de la oficina. Parecía serio.

-Lamento interrumpir su reunión familiar, Potter los está buscando, reunión de la orden o algo por el estilo –

-Después seguimos –dijo Fred

Ginny y Draco se quedaron solos en la oficina. Draco se sentó en un sillón.

-Y que era todo eso?-Draco preguntó alzando una ceja

-El concilio Weasley-le respondió la pelirroja

-El que?-volvió a preguntar

-El concilio Weasley, una reunión que se hace cada vez que yo tengo un novio nuevo-

- Y tienes un novio nuevo? Por que no fuiste a la fiesta con el?-le preguntó Draco muy sorprendido

La expresión de Ginny cambió. Pasó de estar un poco avergonzada a tener una sonrisa astuta. Habló lentamente.

-Según ellos, tú eres mi nuevo noviecito-

Draco se calló del sillón (estaba sentado en el apoyabrazos) de la impresión. Ginny se empezó a reír.

-Y que les dijiste?-

-Que si y que nos íbamos a casar- agregó antes de que el rubio protestara-Mentira, no respondí nada por que llegaste. Así que trata de evitar a mi familia por unos días hasta que todo se aclare-

* * *

Sujeto: Draco Malfoy 

Lugar: Cuartel general de aurors.

Draco siguió el consejo de Ginny. No tenía ganas de luchar contra todos los Weasleys, obviamente ganaría no era uno de los mejores aurors por nada, pero ahora que podían tener conversaciones decentes no valía la pena echar leña al fuego.

Esa mañana había leído el Profeta y si había visto la foto con la chica, le causo mucha gracia el comentario. No le molestaba nada, tenía muchas enamoradas, demasiadas.

_Tantas que ya es irritante _

Sus compañeros de trabajo, lo molestaban un poco llamándolo "Don Juan" y algunos no lo tomaban muy enserio, mas que nada era envía pero le molestaba. Tal vez si tenía novia, las cosas cambiarían pero no tenía ganas de involucrase con alguien, recién su vida se estaba acomodando.

Su estómago le estaba pidiendo comida. Bajó hasta el comedor que aun conservaba el techo encantado. La mayoría de las mesas estaban ocupadas.

_Todos tienen hambre al mismo tiempo? _

Empezó a buscar mesas y vio a una chica pelirroja sentada sola aparentemente leyendo el menú.

_Por que no?_

Fue hasta ella y se sentó sin preguntar. La pelirroja cerró de golpe el menú y lo miro interrogante.

-Se puede saber el por que de tu presencia?-

-Acaso un novio no puede ver a su novia?-le respondió Draco

-Si puede pero seguramente por que el novio, como buen novio que es, invito a la novia a comer para recordar su noviazgo o recompensar la falta del mismo-

-y eso quiere decir …?-agrego Draco un poco confundido por la respuesta , el esperaba que ella se enojara.

-Si quieres almorzar conmigo, vayamos a otro lado de lo contrario vete, que no quiero que me vean contigo-

Ahora si le había vuelto el humor se siempre, ya se estaba preocupando de que la caída del otro día también le hubiera afectado la cabeza. Aceptó la propuesta de ella. Fueron a un tranquilo restauran muggle cerca del caldero chorreante.

-yo creo que me voy a pedir unos espaguetis - Ginny le pidió al mozo-y una gaseosa de lima limón

-y el señor?-

- el pollo grillado y agua-

Después unos 15 minutos de haber comido pan, llegó su pedido.

-Y dime Weasley, de quien estas escapando?-le preguntó Draco

Sabia que ella estaría escapando de alguien para querer salir del ministerio con el a comer, algún motivo oculto había. Por lo menos eso le decía su intuición de auror.

-Yo no estoy escapando de nadie –le respondió Ginny un poco molesta.

-Escapando, evitando llámalo como quieras, es lo menos que pido por invitarte a comer-

-A eso no se le llama chantaje, Malfoy?-

-Como crees que yo haría algo así- Draco se hizo el ofendido

-Te lo diré si y solo si me dices de quien huyes tu –Ginny sonrió triunfante-De todo Weasley que este en el ministerio y tu?-

-Lo mismo digo-

Si que había tenido suerte en esa tarea. Entre tantos informes sobre mortifagos y también estaba a cargo del trabajo de Fourier que estaba enfermo, no había salido de su cubiculo, por suerte.

De postre comieron helado. Ginny pidió uno de limón y mango y Draco uno de menta con pedacitos de chocolate.

-Puedo?-preguntó Draco y antes de que Ginny conteste probo un poco de su helado.- mmm una combinación extraña pero sabrosa-

-Oye!- se quejó la pelirroja-no te di permiso

-No lo necesito, estoy pagando yo por lo tanto tengo derecho-

-A veces eres muy desagradable- comentó Ginny

-A veces? Así que hay veces donde no lo soy, un ejemplo por favor-

-Cuando me ayudaste el día del baile-murmuró la chica

- Ah! Si, seguramente lo escribiste en tu diario:

"Querido diario: Hoy fue el mejor día de mi vida. Me la pase bailando con el hombre de mis sueños, y la mejor parte es que me cargo, como el novio a la novia, me sentí como una princesa con el príncipe azul "

Draco dijo todo esto haciendo la mímica de estar escribiendo.

-Eso es lo mas cursi que he oído en mi vida-comentó Ginny

Draco pagó la cuenta y se volvieron al ministerio. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron se encontraron con una sorpresa, mejor dicho con varias.

-Pero miren con quien nos encontramos- Dijo Fred mirando con maldad a Draco

-Ahora que estamos todos juntos podremos hablar-

Subieron con ellos hasta la oficina del señor Weasley.

-Papa, mira con quienes nos cruzamos-Dijo Ron –Siéntense

Los dos se sentaron en el sillón en el cual Draco se había sentado esa mañana. Draco puso su cabeza entre sus manos.

_Por que a mi? _

Desde el momento en el que acepto ir con ella, sabía que sus hermanos pondrían el grito en el cielo cuando la vieran con el. Aun así acepto, no sabía por que pero lo hizo. Y ahora se arrepentía. Podría estar en su casa relajado o trabajando pero no estaba ahí pagando por su curiosidad.

-Ya basta!-era la voz del señor Weasley-Ustedes dos pueden irse-señaló a Ginny y a Draco.-Nosotros tenemos que hablar.

Dejaron a los hermanos de Ginny con su padre solos en la oficina. Esperaron a que llegara uno de los ascensores. Una chica pasó por el pasillo y Draco la miró: era muy linda.

-Baboso-murmuró Ginny –Podrías ser menos obvio?-

Draco sonrió y entraron en el ascensor.

-Ahora que lo pienso, no habías invitado a nadie?-le pregunto Ginny.

-Yo no invito a nadie, espero que me inviten salvo que halla alguien que realmente me interese – le explico Draco

-Yo fui la única que te preguntó?-

-Así es, tuviste mucha suerte pelirroja –

El ascensor paró en el piso de Ginny.

-Espero que no te olvides de nuestro trato- le dijo Draco antes de que ella saliera.

* * *

Y que les parecio ?? este fue un poco mas corto prometo que el proximo cap va a ser mas largo ya tengo pensado ideas para el capitulo 4 pero no me puedo decidir asi que lo dejo a votacion de ustedes XD que les gustaria una visita a azkaban o una pesadilla ? O.o igualmente los dos caps van a aparecer pero uno mas tarde que otro. 

Saludos!!!

Darksly


	4. Dulces suenos

Hola!! Muchas gracias por los review, los voy a responder en la semana por que ahora estoy con coneccion dial up u.u y se me desconecta cada rato. Aqui esta el capitulo 4 espero que les guste.

Los personajes y nombre relacionados con Harry potter no me pertencen. Son de la Warner bros y JK Rowling

* * *

Capitulo 4: Dulces sueños

Estaba en un gran salón. Los techos eran altos, un gran candelero de cristal colgaba del techo y ventanales adornaban las paredes. Era una sala magnifica y elegante pero había algo que no cuadraba en ese lugar. Oscuridad y silencio. La débil luz de la luna que entraba por los ventanales dibujaba sobre el piso y las paredes fantasmagóricas formas. El silencio era tan profundo que se escuchaba el ruido de las hojas movidas por el viento. A pesar de la oscura apariencia de esa habitación se sentía como en su casa.

Observo la sala con detenimiento. Había pocos muebles: dos sillones, una biblioteca llena de libros, un piano de cola negro y un espejo en la pared. Nunca visitó ese lugar, sin embargo le parecía tan familiar. Se acercó al piano. Las teclas estaban al descubierto y un libro de música estaba sobre el banquillo. Tomó el libro y lo hojeó. Pentagramas y notas musicales, puro chino para ella nunca había aprendido música. Se sentó y miró el teclado. Sus manos se posaron sobre las teclas con cuidado. Empezó a jugar con las teclas, las notas musicales inundaron el lugar. No sonaba tan mal, era casi una melodía.

-No esta tan mal – susurró una voz

Empezó a buscar entre los rincones al locutor. No lo encontró pero sentía su presencia. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Puso sus sentidos en alerta. Abrió los ojos y levantó la vista. Se vio re reflejada en el espejo y una sombra estaba detrás de ella. Dio la vuelta y ahí estaba frente a ella, tan vivo y real.

-No puede ser-

Se acerco a ella. Se arrodilló para estar a la altura de Ginny

-Eres más hermosa de lo que yo recordaba–sonrió-Siempre supe que serías especial

El puso una mano en su mejilla para obligarla a mirarlo. Su piel era fría. Ginny sintió escalofríos. Miró sus ojos tan oscuros como su alma.

-No eres real-susurró Ginebra

-Por supuesto que lo soy-susurró el hombre.

-Yo te vi morir-le dijo Ginny

-No, tu viste morir a Lord Voldemort-La corrigió acariciando su mejilla

-Pero…-

-Pero aun no soy el-

Tom se puso de pie y Ginny pudo observarlo detalladamente. Era alto pero no tanto como ella recordaba. Tenía el cabello oscuro y la piel blanca pálida. Todo su presencia irradiaba poder y superioridad.

-Que es este lugar?-se atavió a preguntar Ginny

Tom la miro con curiosidad.

-Es una casa pero no es importante pensé que lo primero que preguntarías sería por que estas aquí –

Ginny abrió la boca de sorpresa. No había pensado en eso. La casa le llamaba mas la atención que el por que de su presencia. De todos modos si le preguntaba a Tom el por que seguramente no se lo contestaría.

Tom se alejo de ella y se acercó a uno de los ventanales. El viento empezaba a soplar con fuerza.

-No quieres saber por que estas aquí?-pregunto lentamente

-Esperare hasta que tu me lo digas-

-No tienes miedo de que te mate?-

-Si quieres eso ,ya lo hubieras hecho Tom –

Pudo ver reflejada la sonrisa de Tom en el vidrio.

-Me conoces tan bien, Ginebra-comento -Pero ahora me pregunto, yo te conozco a ti?-

Ahora posaba la vista sobre ella.

-Siento que no- se respondió a si mismo

Ginny se acerco cautelosamente a el y se dispuso a mirar a través de la ventana.

-He cambiado, Tom -

El estaba detrás de ella, observando el cielo.

-Eres como el cielo de noche, cuando piensas conocerlo aparece una estrella nueva- Dijo esto abrazando a Ginny por detrás.

Ginny suspiró, no lo esperaba.

-Mi querida Ginebra, no sabes cuanto he deseado hablar contigo- sus fríos labios rozaban su cuello.

Se escapó del abrazo y volvió hacia el piano.

-Sucede que yo no, lamento desilusionarte-

Empezó a lloviznar. Caminó hacia la única puerta que había, su única salida, pero Tom fue más rápido. Cerró la puerta y la arrinconó contra la puerta.

-si recién nos reencontramos – Tom le susurró al oído.

Tom sintió a Ginny estremecerse debajo de el. La luz de un rayo iluminó la sonrisa del chico.

-Me tienes miedo Ginny?- se acercó mas a ella-Mírame cuando te hablo.

La llovizna que había dado lugar a una tormenta. Se escuchaba el ruido de los truenos y los rayos iluminaban débilmente la sala.

-Te he dicho que me mires-le dijo lentamente

Ginny alzó su mirada. Se quedó en silencio, los ojos de Tom Riddle la paralizaron.

-Déjame ir- le dijo Ginny

-No estas en posición de exigirme nada- la tomó por la cintura

-Tom!-le gritó-Suéltame

* * *

Sujeto: Draco Malfoy 

Estaba en el comedor de la casa de Harry Potter. La mesa estaba cubierta por varios pergaminos y algunas fotos de los criminales mas buscados. Todos mortifagos, entre ellos Bellatrix Lestrange. Draco se paso las manos por el pelo por décima vez en la hora.

-Habríamos adelantado bastante si no te hubieras olvidado el informe-le dijo Draco

-Ya he pedido que me lo traigan-respondió Harry

-A quien? Una tortuga?-comentó Draco

-Sabes hay veces que llegas a ser agradable pero hay otras que realmente quiero que desaparezcas-

-Sabes que han estado diciendo eso en los últimos días-

Harry volvió a llenarse la taza de café.

-Quieres?-le pregunto Harry sosteniendo la jarra

-No gracias, leí que mucha cantidad de cafeína es perjudicial para la salud-

Harry levantó su ceja al estilo de Draco.

-En serio?-

El timbre sonó y Draco se sobresaltó.

-Iré abajo debe ser Sharon con los papeles-

-Así que Sharon...No pierdes tu tiempo

Harry sonrió antes de salir.

Draco volvió a leer los últimos informes sobre su tía. Había pistas en varios lados incluso America pero se preguntaba si todavía estaba en Inglaterra. Escuchó un ruido.

Ni que fuera aparecer en la sala 

El ruido parecía provenir de las habitaciones. Se acercó por curiosidad a una puerta.

-No! Suéltame!- gritaron desde adentro

Draco abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa no había nadie salvo la persona en la cama.

Se acercó a la cama. Estaba Ginny dormida pero con una expresión de miedo y balbuceaba entre sueños. Trato de despertarla.

-Weasley-la llamó varias veces

Ginny no respondía, tenía sudor en la frente. Tomo su mano, estaba helada. Draco se asusto.

-Despierta, Ginny!!- la agarró por los hombros.

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe, lo miro y lo abrazó con fuerza. Draco se sorprendió pero le respondió el abrazo. Ginny empezó a llorar en su hombro.

-Fue solo un sueño –trato de tranquilizarla Draco

-Era tan real-dijo Ginny entre llantos –muy real

-shh...ahora estas bien-le acaricio la espalda-estas a salvo

Ginny se quedó en silencio aparentemente más tranquila pero el podía sentir la respiración agitada y el corazón acelerado. Ella rompió el abrazo y Draco la soltó. Como había llegado de la puerta a estar sentado en la cama, no lo sabía. Observó a Ginny, estaba pálida pero creía que estaba recuperando la temperatura corporal. Tenia rastros de las lagrimas sobre las mejillas, estaba despeinada y lo que mas le llamó la atención fuero sus labios: rojos, tan rojos como la sangre. Tal vez siempre habían sido así y nunca se había dado cuenta. Estaban tan cerca. Le secó las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano, Ginny lo miro directo a los ojos. Se acercaron mas.

-Que sucede? – Harry había vuelto , estaba en la entrada de la habitación. Entró y prendió la luz-Ginny?

-Tuve una pesadilla y Malfoy me despertó-

-La escuché desde el comedor, seguramente fue desagradable

-Estas bien?-le pregunto Harry

-Si, si-miro el reloj en su mesa de luz-Que están haciendo tan tarde?

Era la una de la mañana.

-Trabajando-respondió Draco levantándose de la cama- Volvamos que quiero terminas lo antes posible, de lo contrario me volveré adicto a la cafeína o algo por el estilo-

* * *

Se que fue el mas corto pero no tenia mucho sentido alargarlo tanto x.x en la semana subo otro cap y ahora si se viene mas d/g XD van a tener que convivir jejejej XXD

saludos!!


	5. Descubriendo

Hola!! siento mucho no haber actualizado la semana pasada es que estuve leyendo entrevista con un vampiro y el vampiro Lestat y me perdi en ese mundo vampirico O.o en fin aqui esta el nuevo capitulo , es un poco mas largo que el anterior. Espero que les guste.

Nota de autora: Los personajes y nombress relacionados con Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K.R y la Warner bros.

* * *

Capitulo 5: Descubriendo 

Sujeto: Ginevra Weasley

Estaba un poco avergonzada por la escenita que había hecho la otra noche frente a Draco y Harry, por Harry no tanto, el también tenia sus pesadillas. Había estado evitando al rubio los primero días de la semana, aunque seguramente cuando la viera le diría algún comentario mordaz. Ya era hora de enfrentar al hurón.

_Pero mejor por escrito _

"Malfoy:

Te mando el cronograma de las fechas del campeonato elige a cuales quieres asistir y envíame la respuesta.

G.Weasley"

Dobló el pergamino como un avión de papel y lo hechizó para que volara. A los quince minutos apareció la respuesta de Draco. Solamente había elegido cuatro partidos: inicial, cuartos de final, semifinal y final. Y decía:

"No puede darme el lujo de tomarme vacaciones.

Malfoy "

_Eso no estuvo tan mal. _

Ahora tenia que arreglar la estadía y la forma de transporte. Trataría de hacer lo imposible para evitar ir a una carpa. El partido inicial se jugaría en las afueras de Edimburgo, Los cuartos de final tomarían lugar en la isla de Man, la semifinal cerca de Dublín y la final en las afueras de Londres. Tenía dos semanas y media para arreglar todo, también de los magos de Londres. Aunque más que nada el problema era el transporte. Había varias opciones: Translador, apariciones (solo local), trenes y aviones. Muy pocos querían subirse a un avión, siempre dudaban como era que se mantenía en vuelo si no era por magia.

Tres semanas después…

Los bolsos estaban en el comedor. Ginny corría de un lado a otro guardando cosas que se acordaba que necesitaría, aunque solo era un fin de semana llevaba bastante ropa. Las excusas eran, que si hace frió necesito esto, si hace calor lo otro pero si llueve? o se me rompe algo?. Era mejor ser precavida.

Draco iba a pasar su casa, de ahí iban a la estación Victoria para tomar su tren hacia Edimburgo. Un viajecito de 4 horas y media.

_Lo que una hace por el quidditch _

Draco tocó el timbre y subió para ayudar a bajar el bolso.

-Pero que demonios llevas ahí?-preguntó cuando intentó levantarlo sobre el hombro.

-Solamente lo necesario-sonrió-Que te parece si lo cargamos entre los dos?

Ginny se colocó su abrigo, tomó las llaves y la cartera, y ayudo a Draco con el bolso, después cerró la puerta. Esperaban el ascensor, por suerte había uno, si no seguramente tiraban el bolso por la escalera para que bajase rodando. Entraron en el ascensor, mucho a Ginny no le agradaba por que era mas chico que el del ministerio, entraban dos personas, tres como mucho. Se sentía un poco de claustrofobia, por estar encerrada y por estar tan cerca de Draco. De pronto se apagó la luz y el ascensor se detuvo en la mitad del piso. Los dos se miraron aunque no podían verse bien por la oscuridad Draco empezó a apretar todos los botones del ascensor. Estaban a un piso de la planta baja.

-Ayy!!-gritó Ginny- Era mi pie

-ahh, lo siento- se disculpo Draco un poco nervioso

Ginny intento mover su pie pero se le enrosco con la manija del bolso y tropezó. Ya estaba preparada caer pero algo detuvo si caída. Draco la sostenía de los hombros. La luz volvió, Ginny se soltó de Draco y el ascensor retomó su rumbo.

Llegaron al la estación de tren media hora antes de la partida. Buscaron el andén correspondiente. Tenían su propio compartimiento. A Ginny le hizo recordar al tren de Hogwarts. Sonrió y se sentó.

-Que?-pregunto al ver que Draco no sentaba

-Cambiemos de lugar –

-Por que?-

El rubio suspiró y puso cara seria.

-Este asiento va en contra del movimiento del tren-respondió

-y? eso ya lo se -dijo Ginny.

-Me mareo-murmuro Draco

-No te escuche, que dijiste?-

-Me mareo, Weasley, muévete-le ordeno

- Y las palabras mágicas Draquito?- como le gustaba hacer sufrir al slytherin.

Draco la miró enojado.

-Cambiemos, por favor-dijo arrastrando cada sílaba.

Ginny sonreía al estilo Grinch.

* * *

Sujeto: Draco Malfoy 

Había logrado cambiar su lugar con la pelirroja a costa de perder su orgullo pero al menos no estaba mareado. Desde el primer día que piso el Hogwarts Express que se mareaba pero al menos estaba Pansy que le permitía recostarse sobre sus piernas. No se mareaba cuando estaba de pie pero no se iba a quedar todo el maldito viaje parado.

La pelirroja se recostó sobre los asientos enfrentados a el. No la culpaba, era temprano. El no podía conciliar el sueño, así que se puso a leer los reportes del ministerio para adelantar algo de trabajo. Eran sobre los mortifagos que quedaron libres, liderados por su tía. Posibles paraderos fuera de Inglaterra. Al parecer su querida tía quería revivir a Voldemort.

No murió la otra vez, tampoco ahora. El señor volverá!-grito a los aurores antes de desaparecer.

Pero era posible que el reviviera? Harry Potter se había encargado de destruir cada uno de los horcruxes. Si había mas? Draco no quería pensar en eso, estaba seguro que Potter le había destruido pero Voldemort siempre tenía un as debajo de la manga.

Levanto la vista. Ginny le estaba dando la espalda. La observó por unos minutos.

_Como puede dormir así?_

La pelirroja estaba boca abajo pero con la cabeza recostada sobre sus brazos.

Había algo que le llamo la atención a Draco. Tenia un dibujo en la espalda, la remera dejaba al descubierto un poco de piel de la espalda de Ginny. Draco entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor, no quería acercarse por si la despertaba.

_Muy interesante…_

Había descubierto algún secreto de la pelirroja? Probablemente si. Quien iba a imaginar que la menor de los Weasley iba a tener un tatuaje aunque no podía ver bien el tatuaje estaba seguro que era uno.

-falta mucho?-

Draco se sobresaltó, estaba concentrado leyendo. Ginny se había despertado. Miro su reloj.

-Solo han pasado dos horas-

Ginny se incorporó bostezando y se acomodo la ropa.

-Bueno no falta tanto- dijo antes de salir del compartimiento

Al rato volvió con una bolsa de papel como las de Mcdonald

Se sentó.

-Pensé que te gustaría comer algo. El salón comedor es un caos, así que traje para comer aquí-

Saco de la bolsa unos refrescos, sándwiches, snack salados. Estaba muy sorprendido.

-Gracias – agradeció tomando un sándwich un poco desconfiado

-No te envenenaré –le dijo Ginny –Tan poca imaginación crees que tengo?

Draco probó un bocado. Después de un minuto suspiró. La pelirroja no le había jugado ninguna broma.

-Nunca lo hubiera hecho-comento Ginny-No de una manera tan estupida.

Draco terminó su sándwich.

-Si hubiera sido yo el que invitaba a comer, habrías aceptado?- le pregunto bastante interesado en su respuesta

-No, habría hecho que comieras tu primero- Ginny abrió un paquete de papas fritas.

Draco frunció el entrecejo.

-No había pensado en eso-

-No sabia que pensabas Draco, papas?-

El resto de viaje fue tranquilo. Con el estomago llenó Draco pudo dormir algo y Ginny estuvo leyendo un libro.

-Malfoy!-le gritaron al oído

Draco abrió los ojos y se encontró que una manta de pelo rojo le impedía ver.

-Weasley, estas ocupando mi espacio personal –

Ginny se alejo y Draco se puso de pie.

-Llegamos?-pregunto

-Si-

Draco sonrió.

_Por fin, ya estaba harto de estar encerrado _

Tomaron un taxi para ir hasta el hotel que estaba ubicado a una cuadra del bar "el decapitado", la entrada al mundo mágico. Una especie de caldero chorreante. El hotel era de tres pisos, era una casa antigua.

-Puede ayudarlos?-pregunto la recepcionista

-Si, tengo una reservación al nombre de Ginebra Weasley-dijo Ginny

-Weasley-la mujer empezó a buscar en la computadora- Si aquí esta. En este momento tenemos una habitación doble.

-Una habitación doble?-pregunto Ginny-Yo pedí dos habitaciones simples-

-Tendrán que esperar unas tres horas para esas-

-Tengo que consultar-dijo Ginny

-esperaré-dijo la recepcionista

Draco y Ginny se alejaron un poco del mostrador.

-Escuchaste?-pregunto Ginny

-Si, y nunca te contratare como mi agente de viajes-respondió Draco-Mira no quiero esperar mas, acepta esa habitación –

-Pero…-intentó decir Ginny

-Pero que?!-Draco se estaba poniendo impaciente –Hay dos camas, no? Que problema puede haber?

-Este bien-accedió Ginny.

A los pocos minutos estaban la habitación, el botones se había ido y estaban solos.

-Bien, elige una cama-dijo Draco quitándose la chaqueta

-Me da lo mismo-respondió Ginny-Escoge tu primero

-Puedes quedarte con la que estaba mas cerca de la ventana-le dijo Draco.

Draco fue a ver como era la vista. La habitación daba a una calle angosta con algunos negocios. Estaban en el segundo piso. Ginny se había recostado en la cama.

-Voy a dar una vuelta, vienes?-le pregunto

-mm…la verdad no tengo muchas ganas creo que tomare un baño para relajarme un rato- Ginny se levanto de la cama y abrió su bolso. Mientras Draco guardaba su varita en los pantalones, Ginny sacaba una botellita de su bolso.

-Que es eso?-pregunto con mucha curiosidad Draco

-Sales de baño-

-Para?-

-Para bañarse-Ginny rodó los ojos.

-Ya se que son –

-Entonces para que preguntas –

Draco salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Nunca entendió para que las mujeres usaban esas cosas. Su madre también tenía un montón de sales de baño, jabones artesanales. No lo entendía.. Ya había caminado una cuadra. Draco se detuvo y miró para atrás. Sentía que lo estaban siguiendo.

_Que extraño…_

Al ver que no había nadie siguió caminado con seguridad. Tenia su varita no podrían atacarlo. Pasó por un almacén y se detuvo para comprar algunos víveres, para comer al a noche y para llevar al partido. Doblo por una calle, era más un callejón pero era para acortar camino. Sintió un ruido. Agarro su varita, preparado para atacar. Era solo un gato.

_Si que estoy paranoico_

Volvió al hotel. Apenas entro en la habitación notó un exquisito perfume. Era un aroma frutal. Ginny estaba leyendo.

-Pensé que te habías perdido y tendría que ir a buscarte –se levanto de la silla- Sabes que hora es? Ya es de noche.

Había conocido a Molly Weasley por unos instantes, sin embargo le había dado la impresión que no debía meterse nunca con esa mujer por ella siempre ganaría. Ese mismo día la vio enojado con los gemelos y la expresión que había puesto Ginny era muy parecida a esa

- y? ya estoy aquí -respondió dejando las bolsas sobre una mesa

-No pensé que tardarías tanto. Creí que….- Ginny dejo de hablar

Draco se acerco a ella.

-Creíste que?

La expresión de Ginny se suavizo.

-Nada, olvídalo-

-Vamos dime-

-Creí que te había ocurrido algo-

_ahh…se preocupo por mi _

-Pero no paso nada –

-Por suerte, si hubiera pasado, nunca me creerían que yo no fui- explicó Ginny

Draco rodó los ojos. Habían pasado de un momento romántico con florcitas y corazoncitos y de pronto todo el habiente se va al demonio. Las flores marchitaron y los corazones se rompieron.

-Weasley, para un futuro, aprende cuando cerrar la boca-

-ay! Que cruel –

-Pero para compensar que llegue tarde…-

-y que fuiste cruel – agrego Ginny

-Traje algo para comer-

Ginny sonrió calidamente.

Mientras comían, Ginny le contó como iba a ir el día siguiente.

-No reunimos a las 8 en el bar mágico, de ahí tomaremos un translador con otras 8 personas a las 8:15, así que tenemos que estar puntuales-

-Pero el partido empieza las 11, cierto?-pregunto Draco

-Si, pero como tenemos asientos de primera, tenemos que llegar temprano, ahora que implementan un nuevo sistema de seguridad-

Ginny se acostó a ver tele.

-Tomaré un baño- anuncio el rubio

Tomo el pijama y la ropa interior y entro en el baño. Era un baño bastante amplio. Observo la tina, era bastante tentadora. Abrió los grifos y mientras se llenaba se quitó la ropa.

El agua estaba tibia como le gustaba. Cerró los ojos y se metió abajo del agua y volvió a la superficie. Observo su alrededor y encontró la botellita de sales.

_Ahg…por que no? _

La abrió y esparció un poco del contenido. A los minutos empezó a aparecer espuma y el lugar se inundo con el perfume que había sentido cuando llego de la calle. Sin duda las sales eran mágicas, en todos los sentidos. Le hizo recordar un poco al baño de los prefectos.

Después de media hora salio del baño rejuvenecido, tan relajado que le parecía caminar por las nubes. Se acostó y cerró los ojos.

-Buenas noches, Weasley –

-Buenas noches-respondió Ginny, estaba mirando una película.

Draco se estaba quedando dormido cuando sintió el peso de otra persona sobre le colchón. Abrió un ojo y vio a Ginny muy cerca de el. Se sorprendió. Nunca se imagino que le pelirroja se sintiera atraída por el y que fuera tan directa. Ginny se acerco mas a el, sintió los labios de Ginny sobre su cuello.

_Y si tenia que pasar, pasaba… _

Estaba esperando un beso de la chica.

-No puedo creerlo- Ginny se alejo de el y Draco abrió los ojos.-Usaste mis sales

_eh? _

Draco salio de su fantasía.

-Que?!-

Ginny ya se había ido a su cama.

-Usaste mis sales, lo cual no me importa pero…-comento Ginny

- Pero que!!- Draco estaba molesto

-Es algo muy….muy femenino –

Draco tomo el control de la tele uy la apago.

-Buenas noches – dijo fríamente

-Buenas noches- respondió Ginny

* * *

Fin del capitulo 

Antes que me olvide , muchas gracias por los reviews ahora los respondo .

saludoss!!!

Darksly


	6. Empate

Holass!!! se que tarde un milenio en actualizar , yo misma me lanzaria un crucio u.u pero me esforce por hacer un poco de accion d/g XD espero que les guste. Gracias por los reviewss!!!!! ahora los contesto

nota: los personajes y nombres relacionados con HArry Potter son propiedad de la warner y de JK Rowling

* * *

Capitulo 6: Empate 

Sujeto: Ginebra Weasley

Lugar: habitación del hotel

Ginny se despertó a la mañana gracias a su reloj de pulsera. Eran 7:30 AM, Malfoy seguía durmiendo. Se levanto de la cama, fue al baño. Cuando volvió, busco en su bolso ropa. Se decidió por un jean , una remera blanca, iba llevar un sweater y una chaqueta por si después refrescaba.

Se acercó a Draco para despertarlo.

-No será necesario que me despiertes, Weasley- dijo Draco sorprendiendo a Ginny

Draco se levanto de la cama.

-Hace cuanto estas despierto?-le pregunto Ginny

-Desde que sonó tu reloj, pero me gusta quedarme un tiempo más en la cama – respondió antes de entrar en el baño.

_Desde que sonó mi despertador? _

Ginny se quedo pensando mientras se ataba los cordones.

_Yo me vestí aquí, pensando que el estaba dormido. Merlin!! Lo mato. _

Su rostro enrojeció por la furia y la vergüenza, más que nada por la furia. Espero que sentada hasta que el saliera del baño. No sabía que le iba a decir, improvisaría pero era seguro que lo iba hacer gritando. Nadie se burlaba de ella sin recibir su merecido.

Después de unos 20 minutos Draco salio del baño, vestido y arreglado para ir al partido. Le resulto raro verlo tan informal y muy a lo muggle.

Ella se levantó y se acercó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Que te sucede?-le pregunto el rubio retrocediendo

-Lo sabes muy bien-respondió fríamente Ginny

-Lamento desilusionarte, pero no soy adivino, dime que demonios te sucede o llegaremos tarde-

Ginny entrecerró los ojos.

-No te hagas el estupido!! Yo se que me viste-le grito Ginny

-Que te vi? –Draco se hizo el ofendido –No se de que hablas

Ginny estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Cuando me estaba cambiando-

-y?-respondió Draco

-Como que y? Invadiste mi privacidad-

-Lo hubieras pensado antes de desvestirte- y antes que Ginny hablara agregó- Ni que hubiera mucho que ver.

Esto hizo enfurecer más a Ginny.

-Agarra tus cosas-

Ginny no le volvió a hablar. Estaba molesta, y lo que mas apreciaba en esos momentos era el silencio. Lastima que Draco no cooperaba mucho.

-No me digas que eso te molesto – le decía Draco cuando estaban esperando para tomar el translador.

Ginny no le respondió.

-Weasley, no puedes ser tan infantil-

La hora de la partida llego. Tomaron el translador, era una caja de bombones vacía. Estaban todos listos para partir. Draco se puso a lado de Ginny.

-uno, dos, tres-contaron

De pronto sintieron que los succionaban y todo daba vueltas como un caleidoscopio.

-Suéltate!!!-le grito lo mas fuerte que pudo Ginny a Draco

Todos se soltaron. Algunos cayeron al suelo, Ginny entre ellos.

El lugar era muy parecido al bosque donde se había realizado el mundial. Había menos gente y carpas pero se sentía la misma euforia de aquel año. El humor de Ginny estaba cambiando, la alegría de la gente la contagiaba.

-Tenemos que subir hasta el final-le dijo Ginny cuando llegaron a la entrada del estadio.

-Así que ahora me hablas –respondió Draco

Ginny no le contesto, no quería empezar una nueva pelea. Subieron en silencio por la interminable escalera. Llegaron a sus asientos. La vista era espectacular, se veía todo el estadio. Había llegado gente bastante importante en el palco. Los jefes de los departamentos de deportes de los distintos países, sus asistentes, algunos jugadores famosos retirados, reporteros.

-Ginevra!-la llamo alguien.

Ginny se dio vuelta. El jefe de su departamento estaba ahí.

-Señor Morgan-lo saludo Ginny – El es Draco Malfoy , Arnold Morgan

-Bien , chicos espero que disfruten del partido-

Morgan había sido jugador del equipo ingles. Ahora estaba retirado.

Se sentaron. Ginny miro el reloj, el tiempo había pasado bastante rápido. En menos de una hora empezaría el partido.

- Muy buenos días damas y caballeros, soy Alan Perkins , su relator. Ya no los aburro mas, vayamos a la acción. Recibamos a las arpías de Holyhead y a los Puddlemere United!

Catorce figuras entraron volando a la cancha. La mitad de ellas azules y la otra verdes. Las Arpias de Holyhead era el equipo favorito de Ginny.

-Woww!-grito Ginny mientras aplaudía

-Es tu equipo favorito?- pregunto Draco

-Si me encantan, cual es tu equipo?-dijo Ginny

-Falmouth falcons –

-Son muy buenos –

El árbitro ascendió y quedo en medio de los dos equipos.

-Quiero un juego limpio-los capitanes se dieron la mano- 3,2,..1!!!!!a jugar!

Los jugadores parecían rayos azules y verdes, iban con mucha velocidad. Los buscadores estaban por encima de los demás jugadores. El primer tanto fue para las arpías.

-Si!-grito Ginny

Draco la miraba.

-Que?-le pregunto Ginny –acaso no puedo demostrar mi alegría

-Yo no dije nada-

Ginny era muy apasionada por el quidditch, en Hogwarts era una de las mejores jugadoras. En se ultimo año fue la capitana y consiguió la copa con una gran diferencia de puntos, quizás no era tan buena buscadora pero siempre contaba con alguna as debajo de la manga.

Los equipos estaban empatados 50-50 y no hubo señales de la snitch hasta el momento.

Comieron los sándwiches, galletitas y todo aperitivo que habían llevado. A Ginny le gusto especialmente un jugo de uva de marca muggle.

- cuando eso te haga efecto…-comento Draco

-Espero que haya un baño cerca-completo la oración Ginny-Pero están refrescante

-Atrapen la maldita snitch!-grito Draco –ya la he visto como tres veces volando por acá.

-mmm, no me di cuenta-comento Gin

-Eso es por que estas viendo todo el tiempo a ese Roy- Draco frunció el seño

-jejeje, es bastante guapo, cierto? –

-Soy un hombre, Weasley-

Ariel Roy era un jugador nuevo del los Puddlemore united, tenia unos 20 años.

-Celoso, Draquito?-

El partido ya llevaba dos horas y media. Las arpías iban perdiendo por 50 puntos de diferencia.

-vamos atrapen la snitch –murmuro Ginny un poco cansada.

En ese momento la buscadora de las arpías paso delante del palco a gran velocidad. Había visto la pelotita dorada.

-Las arpias Ganan 310 a 210!!!-

-SII!!!!Ganaron – grito Ginny haciendo el baile de la victoria, una especie de macarena.

-Estas bebidas tenían alcohol?-pregunto Draco

-Que aburrido eres!- paro de bailar y se sentó- Va a ser difícil salir de aquí

Y si que lo fue, tenían la mejor ubicación a un alto precio. Como estaban arriba de todo tenían que esperar que salieran primero los de los asientos de más abajo.

-Ginny !!!-grito alguien

-Colin!!- respondió

Colin trato de pasar entre la gente para acercarse ella.

-Que haces aquí?-le pregunto Ginny

-tomando fotos para el profeta jeje viniste sola?-

-ehhh…….- su mente quedo en blanco. –vine con el

-Malfoy? Con Malfoy?- Colin se quedo con la boca abierta

Si, ya veía los engranajes de la cabeza de Colin dando vueltas y generando ideas erróneas.

-ustedes dos…?-

-NO!-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-No tenia con quien venir y el estaba disponible, simplemente eso Colin –explico Ginny

-Bien, bien, les creo. Bueno tengo que seguir tomando fotos, ese Roy se me sigue escapando-

El chico desapareció entre la gente.

-Veamos si podemos bajar-

Tardaron el llegar a la planta baja. Ginny estaba leyendo en voz alta los horarios de los transladores.

Sujeto :Draco Malfoy

Lugar: Estadio de quidditch

-mm..Hay uno dentro de 15 minutos pero no creo que podamos llegar, otro dentro…….-

Y dejo de escucharla.

-Weasley?-

Se había chocado con alguien unos pasos más atrás. Se acerco por curiosidad. Un muchacho la estaba ayudando a ponerse de pie.

-Lo siento- se disculpo Ginny-No estaba viendo por donde caminaba

-Yo igual-

Ginny tenía las mejillas rosadas.

-me podrías firmar un astrógrafo? –le pregunto

_Autógrafo? _Pensó Draco

Llego a verle la cara al chico. Era el jugador de quidditch Ariel Roy.

-Claro, como es tu nombre? – Roy pregunto sonriente

-Ginny –

Le firmo en una hoja del profeta.

-Por casualidad, eres Weasley?- Ginny enrojeció mas

-si-contestó

-Yo conozco a los gemelos-

-Muchas gracias- agradeció Ginny al recibir el papel firmado –En serio, los conoces?

-aja, de la tienda de Diagon Alley, tengo que irme – A modo de saludo el la beso en la mejilla-

-Adiós-saludo ella casi sin voz

-No me digas que te gusta-le dijo Draco un poco molesto

Ginny suspiró, parecía que estaba en otro mundo

-A que hora es el próximo trasladar?- le pregunto un poco molesto.

-Dentro de media hora -

_Por que tanto secándolo, solo es un jugador de quidditch, ni siquiera es tan famoso y buen jugador. Krum lo supera (era el capitán de los falcons) _

Estuvieron esperando en el lugar de encuentro para tomar el translador.

-No puedo creer que me lo haya cruzado y que conozca mi apellido-

-Todo el mundo conoce tu apellido, es muy fácil identificarlos con ese cabello color zanahoria-

-Haré como si no te hubiera escuchado –

Apenas pusieron un pie dentro de la habitación, Ginny se lanzo sobre la cama.

-Oye! esa es mi cama – protesto - Fuera!

Ginny sonrió mirando el techo.

-mmm…no creo, sabes esta cama es mas cómoda que la mía –le respondió la pelirroja

Draco se acerco y la miro

-Si, lo se por eso la elegí-

Ginny no le prestó atención, el frunció el seño.

-No me digas que estas pensando en ese tipo- le dijo Draco al mismo tiempo que se sentaba al lado de ella. Ginny estaba acostada pero con parte de las piernas fuera de la cama por que aun traía sus zapatillas.

-Crees que lo vuelva a ver?- le pregunta a Draco

-No puedo creer que tenga esta conversación contigo-

Malfoy se levantó de la cama un poco irritado. Fue a tomarse una ducha. Antes de cerrar la puerta, Ginny le grito:

-Te olvidaste las sales!!! jejejeje-

Draco cerró la puerta pero pudo escuchar la carcajada de la chica.

_Por ese humor nadie la invito al baile _

Se metió dentro de la ducha, dejo que las gotas cayeran sobre su espalda relajándolo. Entre el vapor y el ruido del agua perdió la noción del tiempo.

Salió de la ducha y se envolvió en una toalla

PUM!!!

Draco se dio vuelta y vio a Ginny en la puerta del baño. Ella lo miraba y no reaccionaba

-Necesito el baño-le dijo después de unos segundos, casi lo echo del baño y le cerro la puerta en la cara. Draco no lo podía creer. Espero hasta que ella saliera, apoyado sobre la pared.

-Puedo?-le pregunto Draco cuando salio – Quieres tomarme una foto o que?- agrego al ver que ella lo estaba mirando intensamente.

-Creo que ahora es un empate- dijo Ginny sonriendo –Aunque claro seguramente tu lo disfrutaste mas.

Draco se quedo con la boca abierta de la sorpresa, no se esperaba una respuesta tan slytherin.

Cuando abrió los ojos a la mañana, temprano, Ginny ya estaba vestida y lista para irse. Tomaron de nuevo el tren, no se aburrió mucho. Durmió casi todo el viaje. Ginny no menciono nada sobre el "empate" y el tampoco dijo nada. En Londres estaba lloviendo por suerte Charles fue a buscarlos a la estación. Pasaron por la casa de Ginny primero, Draco la ayudo a bajar el bolso.

-No encuentro las llaves- dijo Ginny mientras revolvía su cartera – creo que las guarde en el bolso-

Menos mal que tenían un paraguas, caía agua como si fuera una cascada, otra de las maravillosas cosas de vivir en Londres muggle.

Ginny toco llamo a Harry por el portero eléctrico cruzando los dedos para que estuviera.

-Si? – se escucho

-Harry?,soy Ginny puedes abrirme no encuentro las llaves-

-Puede ser, si me contestas estas preguntas-

-Tiene que ser ahora?-pregunto media molesta-Pregunta ya!

-Bien, que hace Malfoy contigo?-

-Como sabes que estoy aquí?-pregunto Draco bastante sorprendido

-Mi ojo interior, Draco – se podía apreciar que se estaba riendo

-Potter!!- grito Ginny

-Esta bien, te abro-

Se escucho el ruido de la puerta abriéndose. Draco le llevo el bolso hasta el ascensor.

-Nos vemos, Malfoy- saludo Ginny

-Adios- se despidió Draco .

Subió de nuevo al auto.

-Cansado, Draco?- pregunto Charles

-Bastante y aun la semana no empezó-respondió

-Me agrada esta chica-charles comento mirando por el espejo retrovisor

-Eso por que no estuviste mucho tiempo con ella, después de un tiempo tiende a volverte loco-le dijo el rubio

-Mañana vas a azkaban?-

-Si- la expresión de Draco cambio a tristeza – Mañana pasa por lo de mi madre, yo voy en metro al ministerio. –

Draco suspiro.

fin del capitulo

* * *

espero que les halla gustado.

besoss

Darksly


	7. Acorralados

Hola! Aqui esta el capitulo, lamento haber tardado tanto.

N/A: los personajes y nombres relacionados con harry potter pertenecen a la Warner bros y a J.K.Rowling .

* * *

Capitulo 7:Acorralados 

Sujeto: Draco Malfoy

Faltaban diez minutos para llegar a la isla de Azkaban. Se veía a lo lejos la imponente estructura de la prisión. El día estaba nublado como de costumbre. Al menos lo guardias ya no eran los dementores. La madre de Draco bajo primero del barco. Narcissa seguía siendo una mujer refinada y elegante. Draco la siguió. En la puerta los recibió un auror encapuchado.

-Nombre por favor-

-Draco Malfoy-

-Narcissa Malfoy-

Verificó en una lista y les entregó un pase de visitante que mostraba la hora de ingreso y la hora marcada para salir. La visita duraba una hora pero Draco como trabajador del ministerio, obtuvo una hora extra para ver a su padre. Avanzaron por un lúgubre pasillo hasta una reja. Allí otro guardia los llevó hasta la celda de Lucius, dos pisos mas arriba.

La celda de Lucius era un poco más agradable de la que le había tocado cuando Draco estaba en quinto año. Tenía una cama, con bastantes cobijas, una mesita y una silla para comer, un estante para sus libros. Esas cosas hacían menos dura su condena.

Lucius lucía tan diferente. Ya no llevaba el pelo largo, ahora estaba corto, estaba mas pálido que de costumbre y llevaba el uniforme de Azkaban.

Narcissa abrazó a su esposo primero, luego fue el turno de Draco. Le habían llevado unos libros y algunas golosinas. Narcissa se sentó junto a el en la cana y Draco en un silla. Permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Lucius habló:

-¿Así que has estado divirtiéndote, Draco?-

-¿eh?-respondió confundido.

Le entregó unos papeles arrugados. Draco frunció el seño. Era la sección de sociales del Profeta.

-Como dicen, una imagen vale más que mil palabras-dijo Lucius –Aunque me gustaría escuchar tu explicación.

-He ido al baile con ella, solo eso – explicó

-¿Solo eso, hijo?-ahora habló Narcissa.

Draco rodó los ojos.

-También he ido con ella a un partido de quidditch, pero nada serio –

-Tus relaciones nunca han sido serias – le recordó Lucius .

-No tengo nada con la comadreja, de acuerdo?- aseguró.

Lucius pareció satisfecho con esa respuesta.

-Aun así, no molestes a la comadreja-

Draco se puso de pie sorprendido.

-¿Perdón?- dijo

-Tu situación en el mundo mágico pende de un hilo, Draco-

-Pero…-

-Eres un buen auror, si –agregó leyéndole el pensamiento – Pero eso no hace que se olviden que fuiste tú en el pasado, un mínimo inconveniente y terminarás de celador de Hogwarts con suerte -

-Tu padre tiene razón – añadió Narcissa.

Draco estaba apunto de hablar pero tocaron a la puerta de la celda.

-Draco Malfoy -el guardia abrió la puerta –hay una llamada para usted.

El chico salio de la celda de su padre y siguió al guardia hasta una oficina. La cabeza de Harry estaba flotando en medio de la llamas del pequeño hogar. Draco entro solo y cerró la puerta.

-Hay una reunión urgente en el cuartel de la orden- le comunicó Potter.

-Bien llegaré en cuanto pueda. ¿Se puede saber el motivo?-

-Preferiría discutirlo con el resto –dijo Harry antes de desaparecer.

Draco se despidió de sus padres, tomó un traslandor desde la taberna del pueblo donde vivían los guardias y sus familias. Llego a Hogsmeade y de ahí se fue caminando hasta Hogwarts. Cuando llegó a la puerta del castillo envió un patronus para avisar que había llegado. Uno de los profesores de Hogwarts bajo a abrirle

-Malfoy-saludó.

-Longbotton-respondió Draco.

Neville Longbotton era el nuevo profesor de herbologia , la profesora Sprout seguía enseñando pero entre ambos se dividieron los cursos.

Draco siguió a Neville hasta la sala de profesores, el nuevo cuartel de la orden. Ya habían llegado todos los integrantes y estaban sentados esperando su llegada. Harry se sentaba a la cabecera de la mesa, Snape estaba a su lado, del otro estaban Hermione, Ron, Ginny, los gemelos , Remus y Tonks y la profesora Mcgonagall. Era reunión del círculo interno de la orden.

-Te estábamos esperando para empezar-dijo Potter-siéntate.

-¿Por que tanto misterio, Potter? –pregunto el Profesor Snape.

-Hemos descubierto rastros de los mortifagos en Kent, cerca de Dover- explicó- El puerto es uno de los mas utilizados para cruzar el canal de la Mancha.

-¿Intentaran llegar al continente?-preguntó Hermione.

-Si es lo que quieren, están siendo controladas todas las fronteras, muggles y mágicas.-continuó Harry – El atraparlos no es problema de la orden, esto es mas serio, por que creen que Bellatrix no se deja atrapar?-

-Podría ella haber tomado el lugar de Voldemort y seguir con…- comentó Hermione.

-No, nunca tomaría el lugar de su Señor –interrumpió Draco.

-Entonces…espera un momento, Harry que es lo que sabes?-preguntó Ron mirando seriamente a Harry.

Harry apoyó las manos sobre la mesa, bajó la vista y empezó a hablar.

-Voldemort le dejó una tarea-

-Que?-susurró Ginny.

Harry miró a cada uno de los integrantes antes de seguir hablando.

-Bellatrix está suelta por que aun tiene algo por que luchar, aunque Voldemort se halla ido-

-Pero el se fue, cierto Harry?- dijo Hermione.

Harry tardo en responder, el silencio era inquietante.

-el se fue pero la ultima vez también pensaron lo mismo, excepto Dumbledore-

-Que te hace pensar que no se ha ido del todo?-pregunto Remus.

El niño que vivió descubrió su cicatriz.

-Dumbledore pensaba que iba desaparecer-

Draco sintió como si un balde de agua helada le hubiera caído en la cabeza. Observó las reacciones de los demás, todos estaban tan sorprendidos como el o más.

_¿Sabrá algo mi padre? No creo que sea capaz de ocultar algo tan importante. Tendré que afianzar la seguridad para madre, por si se le ocurre hacerle una visita. _

Draco levantó la vista al ver que Potter seguía hablando.

-Posiblemente exista otro horcrux -

-¿Pero donde podría estar?-indagó Ginny

- No lo se, por eso nos dividiremos en grupos e iremos cada lugar que Voldemort consideraba importante -

-Excelente, cuando? –quiso saber Tonks

-Mañana, nos quedaremos en Hogwarts esta noche, mañana a la mañana partiremos. Los gemelos, Remus y Tonks partirán hacia el callejón Knockturn ; los profesores registraran Hogwarts ,deberían pedirle ayuda a Neville y Luna ; Nosotros iremos a Little Hangleton- Harry se levantó –Vayamos a cenar y después a descansar que lo necesitaremos-

-Harry!-lo llamó Ginny –No puedo abandonar de un día para el otro mi trabajo.

-Gin-dijo pasándole el brazo por los hombros – lo tengo todo solucionado, que piensas de la Fiebre de dragón?

- ¿Por qué?-

-Es la excusa por tu ausencia-

-¿Puede ser algo menos dramático? -

Ya casi se habían ido todos a cenar al salón

-¿Dónde dormiremos? – preguntó el rubio antes de salir del comedor .

Todos miraron a Harry.

-En la sala de los Menesteres –

* * *

Sujeto: Ginny Weasley 

La sala de los Menesteres se había convertido en una especie de sala común. Tenía cuatro habitaciones: una para Hermione y Ron, una para Harry, para Draco, otra para los gemelos y una para Ginny.

Ginny entró en su cuarto y se tiro a la cama. Ese día había estado corriendo de un lado a otro. La llamada de Harry la había sorprendido, la última vez que se reunieron fue antes de la última batalla. Estaba en la clase de encantamientos, mirando la moneda del ED. Abrió los ojos con asombro cuando vio que los números cambiaban. Salió de la clase con la excusa de ir al baño y se dirigió a la sala de los profesores. La mayoría de la orden estaba reunida.

_Se quedo escuchando en la puerta _

_-Ha comenzado el final- Harry era el que hablaba _

_-Debemos sacar a los alumnos-dijo Molly_

_-No seria seguro Molly-respondió Tonks-lo mejor es que se queden en el castillo, hay que encontrar una sala lo bastante segura y grande-_

_-Tengo una idea de cual podría ser –dijo Hermione _

_-No! Mi hija esta aquí-grito Molly- Se va a librar una lucha aquí, no es seguro…-_

_Ginny salio corriendo, tenía que hablar con el resto del ED, si alguna sabia cuando iba a ser la batalla, tenía que avisar. Subió corriendo las escaleras, se tropezó pero no cayo…Alguien la atrapó._

_-Ginebra - _

_Unos ojos rojos le devolvieron la mirada._

Sentía que le faltaba el aire como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Se limpio el sudor frió de la frente. No podía volver a dormir. Fue a la salita común y se sentó mirando el fuego. Se perdió en las llamas.

-Ginebra- dijo una voz detrás de ella

Sintió que se le paraba el corazón. Se dio vuelta lentamente y se encontró con un rostro que la miraba con inquietud.

-Casi me matas de un susto, Malfoy- murmuró

-¿Acaso piensas que Voldemort o algún mortifago se puede colar en el castillo?- le pregunto pero Ginny se quedo en silencio- ¿No piensas eso, cierto?

-Por supuesto que no- le contestó la pelirroja

El se sentó a su lado subiendo las piernas en la mesa.

-¿Entonces, que es lo que te inquieta? - pregunto alzando una ceja

-¿Por que crees que algo me inquieta?-

-No sé, supongo que por que estás más paranoica de lo normal- respondió y le dio un mordisco a una manzana verde.

-¿De donde sacaste eso?-le pregunto Ginny señalando la manzana.

-De las cocinas-

-ah-

No volvieron a hablar hasta que escucharon unas voces. Se quedaron quietos en el sillón, el fuego casi se había apagado por lo tanto no se los distinguía en la oscuridad.

-No creo que sea una buena idea- dijo una voz susurrando

-Nadie va estar –

Ginny y Draco se miraron.

-Pero...-

-Pero nada, Herm, es nuestra ultima oportunidad de estar solos, seguramente tendré que irme varias veces con Harry- era Ron el que hablaba.

Escucharon como se cerraba la puerta, Draco se levantó.

-Ni lo pienses -le dijo Ginny con el ceño fruncido.

Draco le guiño un ojo y salió. Ginny se mordió el labio indecisa. Por un lado se moría de curiosidad por saber a donde se dirigía su hermano y por el otro quería respetar su intimidad.

-Esperame!-gritó saliendo de la sala.

-¡Shh!-

Ginny se unió a Draco en un pasillo.

-¿Hacia donde fueron?-

-Bajaron por ahí- señaló el rubio con un dedo –vamos

Siguieron en silencio hasta llegar al quinto piso. Ginny reconoció el lugar.

-El baño de los prefectos- dijo Ginny en voz baja.

Recordaba las innumerables veces que se había metido, a escondidas, en los baños. No había sido prefecta pero gracias a su hermano y sus amigos había disfrutado de las sales y la enorme piscina.

-Así que el pelirrojo quiere una noche de acción – dijo con una mueca

-Por favor no lo menciones que solo de imaginarlo me da nauseas- comentó Ginny

-No eres la única-

Imaginarse a su hermano en "esas situaciones "si que era traumante, mas que nada por que hubo un pequeño incidente en la madriguera. Prefería pensar que su hermano seguía siendo puro.

Malfoy ya había empezado a caminar.

-¡Hey!- La pelirroja lo alcanzó corriendo.

-¿Que?- le pregunto cortantemente

-Te has ido sin mí-

-Oh , cuanto lo siento-contesto sarcásticamente-pero parecías muy entretenida mirando la pared-

Ginny le respondió con una seña un tanto obscena.

-Que delicada- Ella sonrió.

Doblaron en una esquina y se encontraron con la señora Norris.

-Miauu-

Se quedaron quietos. La gata los miraba recelosa.

-No nos puede hacer nada- dijo Draco-

-Miauu- parecía que estaba llamando a su amo.

Se estaba poniendo nerviosa, la gata maullaba cada vez más alto. De un momento a otro aparecería Flich y … No los podían castigar.

-¡AHHHH!-se escuchó a lo lejos

Draco se volteo.

-Te dije que no era una buena idea!-era la voz de Hermione.

-¡PERVERTIDOS!-

-MIAUU-

-Señora Norris!- los pasos se acercaban.

Ginny retrocedió y se choco con la espalda de Draco.

-Viene Filch-

-Mi hermano-

Ginny observó su alrededor. De las salidas posibles solo había una opción.

-Entra-ordenó Ginny abriendo la puerta.

Era una sala pequeña, parecía más que nada un depósito de cosas viejas y rotas. Había pupitres, sillas, almohadones de la clase de encantamientos. El rubio cerró la puerta justo a tiempo.

-Tesoro, que sucede?- era Filch

-miau-

-Justo hoy teníamos que encontrarnos con Mirtle-

-Vaya, vaya , mira quien me encontré-

-Señor Filch –tartamudeo Hermione

-Señor Weasley, señorita Granger¿no deberían estar durmiendo?-

Ginny se pegó más a la puerta para escuchar mejor.

-Pervertidos en el baño!-Mirtle entraba en escena.

-Ah, ya veo .Señores acompáñenme -

-Salgamos de aquí – murmuró Ginny.

-No aun- respondió Draco en su oído.

Ella se estremeció.

-¿Que?-respondió con voz entrecortada.

-Debemos esperar unos minutos a que se alejen. ¿Qué te imaginabas?-

_"Que te imaginabas?" _

_¿Que me podría imaginar?_ Era lo que Ginny se estaba preguntando. _¿Qué me iba a besar o algo así? _

_Es Malfoy- _

_-Eso no le quita que sea guapo- era su mente _

_-Pero es Malfoy! Malfoy no es guapo-se respondía a si misma _

_-mmm…Debe ser la falta de sueño- _

_-Eso es! Bien iré a dormir- _

* * *

Muchas gracias por los reviews. 

Espero que les haya gustado.

Darksly


End file.
